


Bask in the afterglow

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Erections, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, I suck at summaries but I swear it’s good so please read :)), Making Out, Neck Kissing, Post-Season/Series 01, Slightly Smutty, ricky and Nini are thirsty and adorable, this is my first hsmtmts fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ricky and Nini are spending a lazy Saturday afternoon together before Nini leaves to YAC. They bicker, flirt and a whole lot more.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Bask in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I started and finished hsmtmts in 4 days lmao. I’m in love with both Ricky Bowen and Nini Salazar-Roberts so I decided to write this instead of doing homework. The tenses are messed up, sorry about that. This was so much fun and I hope to write more for this fandom soon. Happy reading :)

Ricky and Nini were lounging in Ricky’s room on a lazy Saturday afternoon in the middle of winter break. They were sprawled out on his bed with Netflix queued up on his computer, trying to decide what to watch. Ricky was leaning against the headboard and Nini was squeezed close beside him with her head on his shoulder. As Ricky played with her hair, Nini’s finger drew lazy circles right above his knee. 

They had decided to keep their relationship secret from the group for a little while because after all of the drama they just needed a month or two to bask in the happy glow of finding each other once more. It was certainly difficult taking into account that they could no longer hold themselves back from obviously flirting or keeping their hands off each other. Still, they did their best during school hours. The rest of the cast and crew had their suspicions but didn’t want to mention anything until they were told outright that their leads had gotten back together.

Those two leads in question could not be happier; they were better than ever. That is, until either of them thought about Nini moving away for the YAC a week after break ended but they knew that they loved one another enough to get through anything. A little time apart wouldn’t ruin them this time.

Even so, they couldn’t help but bicker like the old married couple they truly were. 

“Come on Nins, we’ve watched High School Musical like a thousand times. Let’s change in up, branch out a little,” Ricky suggested with a slightly pleading voice. “You know I’ve grown to love it but it couldn’t hurt to try something different.”

“Hmm, I don’t know, nothing beats High School Musical,” Nini replied teasingly, lifting her head off of his shoulder. She knew she would give in and watch something different for Ricky’s sake but it was entirely too much fun to make him work for it. When he started to get frustrated the space in between his eyebrows would crease and his eyes would widen. Nini found it absolutely adorable. “We can watch something you want to next time.” 

“You’ve said that the past two times! What about Camp Rock? You love that one almost as much,” he reasoned.

“You know I could just start playing High School Musical then keep the remote from you, right?” Nini threatened.

“And how would you pull that off?”

“I have my ways.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh yeah? How would you stop me?” She was looking at him with a challenge gleaming in her brown eyes and a knowing smirk on her delicate, pink lips. 

Nini knew this was dangerous territory but she felt no fear, only anticipation and excitement.

Ricky’s eyebrows flew up at her suggestive words. When he read the expression on his girlfriend’s face he smiled to himself, their little argument long since forgotten. He knew exactly how he was going to stop her.

He leaned in close and whispered in Nini’s ear. “Let me show you.”

Ricky gently places his lips on Nini’s, starting out soft and slow, bringing his hand up to cup her jaw. She sighs at the contact, turning to face Ricky more fully. The kisses quickly heat up, both teenagers becoming more insistent with their movements. Lost in the feeling of his lips on hers and his hot breath on her face, Nini sets the remote down in front of her and clasps her hands around Ricky’s neck, pulling him as close to her as he can possibly get. His plan starting to play out, Ricky distracts Nini by running his tongue along her lips, softly prying then open to tangle his tongue with hers. He almost forgets about the next step of the plan entirely when Nini whimpers against his mouth. A part of him wants to give up on his initial intentions but the more petty side of him forces his brain to focus despite the heady cloud of arousal starting to build. Ricky makes it look like he is going to place his hand on Nini’s hip but he reaches for the remote instead, quickly pulling away from Nini, selecting Camp Rock and chucking the remote to his couch on the opposite side of the room. 

Nini was too dazed by their activities stop anything Ricky was doing. She simply watched as a huge smile graced his face after he completed his mission. Oh, no. No way was she going to let him get away with that one. 

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Nini asked, doing her best to appear unaffected despite her flushed cheeks and heavy breaths. 

Ricky didn’t miss a thing and was quite proud of himself for getting this reaction out of Nini. “Starting our movie of course,” he answered cheekily. “What else would I be doing?”

“Oh, fuck off. You’re going to pay for that, Bowen.” 

“Well then, do you prefer cash or credit?”

Nini didn’t even bother with a response. She closed her laptop and put it on the floor. Ricky sucked in a breath when Nini threw her leg over his lap and straddled him. She placed her hands on his chest and kissed a trail up his neck, over his jaw and back to his lips. Suddenly, Disney movies were the last thing on his mind. 

Ricky kisses her back forcefully, his hands unconsciously going to her hips to steady her. It was push and pull for a few minutes, both Ricky and Nini kissing the living daylights out of each other. Nini seemed to win the silent battle when she took Ricky’s bottom lip between her own and sucked lightly while running her hand through his hair. Ricky could barely think anymore, he simply let the sensations he was feeling guide him. He let out a small groan and tightened his grip on her hips, possibly leaving bruises with how hard his fingers were pressing into her. Needing some air, he tore his lips away from Nini’s and latched them onto the delicate skin of her neck instead. He left open mouthed kisses along her throat until he got to her pulse point and started sucking, using his teeth and tongue every so often as well. 

“Ricky,” Nini sighed breathlessly, enraptured by her boyfriend’s efforts, not even being able to register that a purple mark would start to show in a few minutes. 

Spurred on by the sounds Nini was making, Ricky moved up to the spot below her ear that he knew was extra sensitive. When he copied his earlier actions, Nini gasped and clung to his shoulders, starting to press down on Ricky’s lap without meaning to, feeling the hard bulge beneath her. 

Ricky moaned and rested his head Nini’s shoulder. “You’re killing me Nins,” he admitted. He brought his hand up under her shirt to rest on the smooth skin of her waist. He then tugged on the ends of the shirt, looking at Nini for permission. She nodded her consent and Ricky pulled her shirt over her head, quickly followed by his own. Their hands explored the newly revealed areas as Ricky licked into her mouth. He moved one of his hands up to ghost over her breast, feeling the nipple harden beneath the fabric of her blue bra. Nini moaned in Ricky’s mouth and raked her nails down his abs causing his cock to jump beneath her. She started to slowly grind on him, both of them needing some friction. Their heartbeats quickened and their breaths started coming harder and faster the longer Nini moved atop Ricky. 

She lowered her hand and made it seem like she was going to wrap it around Ricky’s dick. Ricky was trying his hardest to stay calm but from the look on his face, Nini knew he was about to combust. Still, instead of relieving his tension, Nini grabbed her phone, checked the time, climbed off of Ricky and said casually, “I had better her going. Don’t want to be late for dinner,” leaving Ricky utterly dazed and bewildered.

“What, hey! You’re just leaving?” He questioned, his voice thick with his arousal. 

“Told you that you were going to pay,” Nini replied with a devilish smile. 

With that, she walked out the door.

Ricky stared at the door Nini had just passed through, his jaw practically on the floor, for several minutes, trying to calm down. He couldn’t believe that just happened. On one hand, Ricky felt complete betrayal because now he had to deal with his situation all on his own and he wouldn’t get to return the favour for Nini either. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but smile astonishingly at her retreating figure that he could see out of his window. She’d never stop surprising him, never stop making him fall more and more in love with her every day. God, that girl would be the death of him. He couldn’t say he was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are. I’m not at all experienced in writing smutty stuff so let me know how I did. Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed, they fuel me for days. Thanks and have a great day! P.s. tell me if you want more cause I’m new to the fandom and would like to be welcomed lol.


End file.
